deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
King Ghidorah vs Zetton
King Ghidorah vs Zetton is a Kazamamishima what-if?death battle Description Toho vs Tsuburaya! the most powerful alien kaiju in their own universe is finally clashed! can the three headed monster surpassed the alien that who can easily overwhelming ultraman? Interlude Wiz: these two alien are really most powerful alien kaiju, even more powerful than the heroes itself. Boomstick: sometimes, they can only just waiting to lose in the end. Wiz: like King Ghidorah, the three headed monster of Godzilla universe Boomstick: and Zetton, the space dinosaur Wiz: since there is so many forms of Zetton, we will examining the generation 1 version of Zetton Boomstick: he's Wiz and i'm Boomstick Wiz: and it's our job to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE!! King Ghidorah Wiz: King Ghidorah was a huge giant monster who believed that he was the one who responsible for destroying many civilizations in venus Boomstick: so, he is a planet buster?! Wiz: well, you can say that Boomstick: well, Ghidorah has many background in different movies. but, there is some legit explanation about that. Wiz: Ghidorah can fly faster than speed of sound, and he can use his knee to knock out his opponent Boomstick: he can also create the hurricane from his wing, use his head to kick some ass and his badass electricity attack, gravity beams. Wiz: also, with his super strength, he take out several monster along his way Boomstick: he take out Godzilla, Mothra, Rodan and Anguirus. he also nearly killed godzilla at once Wiz: despite that in fact he was powerful, however, He lose to Godzilla in 6 different movies Boomstick: but, however he is still one of the most badass kaiju in Godzilla universe *the introduction ended using King Ghidorah roars* Zetton Wiz: Zetton is an alien from planet Zetton who came to earth only for one purpose Boomstick: destroy everything, including SSSP and the ultraman!! Wiz: and eventually he successfully destroyed ultraman. but, soon after, he.... died Boomstick; what!!? Wiz: he was destroyed by anti gravity missile who was created by SSSP in order to destroyed zetton Boomstick: yeah! sucked it! bitches! Wiz: Zetton was possessied a power that you could imagine Boomstick: he can shot fireball from his mouth, can use crystal to protected himself from any beams attack and he can absorb that beam and counter it with his beam. rebound beam! Wiz: he also can teleport in short distance to fool his enemy and a super strength. Boomtick: he can easily overpowered Ultraman, Gomora, Litra, and Eleking. and he can take on King joe black. wiz: despite that, some speculation that zetton had a weaknesses is in his mouth and someone said his weaknesses is on his feet. which means, his true weaknesses is unknown Boomstick: and the last thing that you do is prayed, because he is the one of the most powerful alien in ultraman history. *''the introduction ended using Zetton roars*'' Death Battle! Wiz: alright, the combatants are set. let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLEEE!! Mega Monster Battle! in new york city, ghidorah was destroy several building, tank and helicopter along his way. elsewhere, zetton also destroy several building, tank and helicopter along his way. and they keep continue until they meet. Zetton and Ghidorah starring at each other as they prepared for battle FIGHT!! Ghidorah fly toward Zetton, attack him back to back ended up by kick Zetton to a building nearby. Ghidorah fire his gravity beams but Zetton use Zetton shutter to protected himself. Zetton fire his several fireball from his mouth, but ghidorah manage to avoid it and kick Zetton, send him flying to a building. Ghidorah begin to fly and created a hurricane and manage to make Zetton floating to the air as Ghidorah fire his gravity beam at Zetton and he's down. Ghidorah once again fire his gravity beam to finish Zetton only to see Zetton is disappear. unnoticed by Ghidorah, Zetton is already behind Ghidorah and grab his tail and slam him back to back three times and throw him to a building and it was revealed to be the empire state building. Zetton fire his fireball three times to attack the fallen Ghidorah until he get up and fly toward Zetton and grab him with his two headed. Ghidorah drag Zetton out of new york city and destroying the statue of liberty along the way. as Zetton try to fight back Ghidorah throw him to the sea. Ghidorah was prepare to fired a huge gravity beam to finish Zetton for good as Zetton gets up. Ghidorah fired the huge gravity beam. but, Zetton manage to catch the beam and absorb it and reflecting the energy as a steam back to Ghidorah and destroying all of Ghidorah head in the process. Ghidorah body was falling to the sea as Zetton is still standing. Zetton roars. K.O! Zetton fired his fireball to destroy the rest of Ghidorah corpse Results Boomstick: and here comes for the rage of Godzilla fanboys!! Wiz: although Ghidorah is faster, durable and more destructive capability. despite that, it was not enough Boomstick: Zetton is already surpassed Ghidorah in strength. he can overpowered the combine might of Gomora, Litra and Eleking while at the same time, Ghidorah ass his getting kicked by Godzilla, Mothra and Rodan. and remember that Rebound beam? Wiz: Zetton can easily absorb that beam and reflecting it to his enemy with his own hand and make Ghidorah gravity beam itself become useless weapon Boomstick: I thought he can't absorbed the electric attack. errgghh Wiz: well, Zetton as already defeated Eleking who share some similar electricity atack with King Ghidorah. so it would not be a problem for Zetton to absorb or protected himself from that beam Boomstick: Zetton is a litle bit smart, he can teleport in short distance to confuse Ghidorah without any notice. Wiz: so, we already know who is the most powerful monster between this two Boomstick: looks like Zetton can eat the three headed barbecue, tonight. Wiz: the winner is ZETTON! Trivia *this is the first kaito-kumon kaiju death battle Category:Movie vs TV shows theme Death battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Kazamamishima Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Toho vs Tsuburaya Productions' themed Death Battles Category:'Kaiju' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015